A nova Cullen
by Zizinha
Summary: Uma nova integrante entra para a família Cullen, quando Carlisle decide dar a Bella uma nova oportunidade para viver a transformando em uma vampira.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** **A nova integrante da família.**

**Carlisle POV**

-"Dr. Cullen, ela irá morrer."- A velha enfermeira ao meu lado falou com a voz carregada de tristeza, olhando a garota na cama de hospital à nossa frente com pesar. –"Mas, será que não há mais nada que possamos fazer?"– Ela parecia um pouco esperançosa apesar de já saber a resposta.

-"Ainda não existe cura para a leucemia Sra. Johnson. Há alguns tratamentos disponíveis para que o portador dessa doença possa viver por mais algum tempo, mas ainda assim estará sujeito a conviver com ela e aceitar o fato de que nunca irá se livrar dela por melhor que esteja se sentindo com o tratamento, coisa que será por pouco tempo até seus sintomas atacarem novamente."– Parei para fingir tomar um pouco de fôlego, como um humano normal faria. –"Os tratamentos disponíveis não são uma cura como alguns acham, mas sim um jeito de prolongar um pouco mais o tempo de vida das pessoas, e os que o fazem sabem que um dia irão morrer. Talvez no futuro descubram uma cura completa para ela."– Terminei a explicação calmamente sem desgrudar os olhos da menina.

-"É uma pena que uma moça tão jovem e bonita como ela, mesmo doente, tenha a vida encerrada tão cedo por culpa desta maldita doença que a atormenta."– A velha Sra. Johnson balançou a cabeça negativamente em desaprovação e soltou um suspiro de pesar. –"Ao menos a família dela não sofrerá com sua morte. Afinal, o pai dela há muito que morreu, e a mãe faleceu há poucas semanas vítima da mesma doença."

Só assenti levemente com a cabeça em sinal de concordância, enquanto a senhora ao meu lado se virava para sair.

-"Dr. Cullen" – Ela pôs a mão no meu ombro. –"Também fico triste pela perda de um paciente, ainda mais sendo uma jovem que tinha toda uma vida pela frente. Mas, é como o senhor mesmo falou, não há cura para a leucemia. E todos já fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance. Então não fique muito abalado, nem se culpe por nada quando ela morrer. O que ocorrerá em breve como já foi previsto por toda a equipe médica."

Só assenti novamente com a cabeça e senti sua mão saindo do meu ombro.

A verdade é que antes de morrer, a mãe daquela garota havia me pedido, na verdade _suplicado,_ para que eu fizesse todo o possível para salvar sua única filha, e eu a prometi que faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para salvá-la. Ela havia deixado a filha em minhas mãos. A confiara a mim, e agora era eu o responsável por ela. Eu havia me afeiçoado a aquela menina de verdade... Como se fosse seu pai. E todos haviam feito o que podiam, agora era a minha vez. Ainda poderia fazer uma coisa por esta garota. A única coisa que poderia salvá-la desde o início. Algo que eu sabia que teria de fazer para salvá-la. Algo que queria fazer, mas tive de esperar até que não houvesse outra saída para a garota...

-"Ainda precisará de mim hoje Dr. Cullen?"

-"Não Sra. Johnson. Pode ir. Pela manhã ela já deverá estar morta, como já foi previsto, então providenciarei o que for necessário."

-"Sentirei muito pela menina."– Ela suspirou de novo e lançou um último olhar de tristeza para a garota. –"Tenha uma boa noite Dr. Cullen."

-"A senhora também, Sra. Johnson."

Ouvi os passos da enfermeira se afastando gradativamente à medida que ela se afastava do quarto e se dirigia a saída do hospital.

Planejei sem pressa o que faria, enquanto a Sra. Johnson saia do hospital. Depois de passadas 4 horas que ela entrara no carro e partira para casa, é que comecei a agir.

Só havia um único paciente naquele quarto, e ninguém do hospital presente para ver algo além de mim. Então peguei a garota no colo com delicadeza, a arrumando confortavelmente em meus braços para não perturbar seu sono. Ela parecia tão frágil e abatida por culpa da doença... E mesmo assim – era obrigado a concordar com a Sra. Johnson – continuava muito bonita para uma humana. Mesmo com as luzes apagadas, eu era capaz de enxergar perfeitamente bem, os seus longos cabelos – no momento caracolados - castanhos escuros, lábios vermelhos, pele clara estranhamente branca, e olhos que apesar de no momento estarem fechados, eu sabia perfeitamente que eram da cor de chocolate.

Dirigi-me à janela e a abri, flexionando os joelhos para logo dar impulso. Tomando cuidado, é claro, para não machucar a menina enquanto pulava. Cheguei ao chão sem fazer barulho algum e sem acordá-la. Segui em direção a Mercedes preta estacionada não muito longe. Abri uma das duas portas de trás, e a deitei confortavelmente no banco espaçoso, me afastando em seguida e fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

Voltei ao quarto pela janela, fechando-a após minha passagem por ela e atravessando a porta do quarto em direção à recepção, onde outra enfermeira de uns 29 anos estava postada em pé, atrás de um balcão de mármore, com o cabelo loiro preso em um coque. Vestida com o uniforme branco impecável do hospital, carregava um crachá com seu nome e função sobre o peito esquerdo, os olhos presos a uma prancheta que segurava nas mãos.

-"Srta. Colin."– A chamei e a vi levantar os olhos para mim e arregalá-los em surpresa. Ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos começarem a acelerar do nada, e sua respiração parar por alguns segundos antes de ela recomeçar a respirar de novo.

Acho que a assustei.

-"Sim Dr. Cullen? Posso ajudá-lo?" – Ela respondeu depois de mais alguns segundos abrindo um sorriso prestativo ao qual correspondi.

-"Sim. A paciente do quarto 407 acaba de falecer às quatro horas e quarenta e três minutos da madrugada. Já pedi a alguém que a removesse para um local mais apropriado. Imagino que já saiba o que fazer."

-"Sim, senhor. Mais alguma coisa?"

-"Não Srta. Colin, isto é tudo. Obrigado. Meu turno já encerrou a algumas horas, então estou indo para casa. Tenha uma boa noite, ou, se preferir, um bom dia."

-"O senhor também Dr. Cullen." – Ela aumentou o sorriso e eu simplesmente dei um aceno de cabeça antes de virar-me em direção à saída.

Comecei a andar calmamente na velocidade de um humano. Depois de três segundos ouvi a enfermeira começar a analisar a prancheta que tinha entre as mãos, passando algumas folhas até parar em uma, para em seguida ofegar de susto. As batidas de seu coração haviam acelerado novamente.

-"Dr. Cullen?" – Ela me chamou com a voz um tanto trêmula, um tanto chocada.

-"Sim?"

Parei de andar e a encarei. Ela estava paralisada.

-"A paciente do 407... é a garota de 17 anos, Isabella Swan?"

-"Sim." – Confirmei e a vi ficar mais chocada.

-"Que pena. Meus pêsames doutor."

-"Obrigado Srta. Colin."

Voltei a virar-me e andei até a saída, atravessando logo as portas duplas de vidro, e entrando no estacionamento do hospital. Poderia parecer estranho o fato de a enfermeira ter dado os pêsames a mim, mas desde que Bella – ela preferia ser chamada assim – entrara no hospital, eu a tratava como se fosse minha filha. Mesmo estando no estacionamento, ainda pude ouvir a Srta. Colin falar algo como, "É realmente uma pena.", "Morreu tão cedo.", "tinha toda a vida pela frente.", e "Imagino o quanto o Dr. Cullen deve ter ficado triste, era a paciente com que passava mais tempo e fazia mais visitas.".

Abri a porta do lado do motorista e a fechei assim que me acomodei no banco de frente para o volante. Olhei para trás e lá estava Bella. Ainda dormindo. Passei de onde estava sentado, até o banco de trás, mas não sentei nele, ajoelhei-me no chão do carro. A vi mexendo os olhos um pouco, para depois abri-los devagar e me encarar.

-"Dr. Cul... digo... Carlisle."– Ela se corrigiu quando franzi o cenho. Já a havia dito que me chamasse por meu nome. Ela desviou os olhos para olhar em volta e vi a surpresa espalhar-se por seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos ficavam um pouco mais abertos. –"Onde estamos? Isto é um carro? E o hospital? O que aconteceu?"

-"Calma Bella."- Pedi e ela me encarou paciente. Os olhos castanhos encarando os meus. –"Sim, isto é um carro. Na verdade estamos no meu carro, no estacionamento do hospital."- Expliquei com paciência ainda vendo a confusão em seu rosto.

-"Mas eu não entend..."

-"Bella, eu estou tentando te ajudar."- Eu a interrompi, empurrando seu ombro delicadamente para baixo quando ela tentou se levantar do banco. –"Estou tentando lhe salvar da sua doença."

-"Mas não há cura para a..." – Ela simplesmente fechou a boca sem completar a frase, e sem falar o nome da doença que tinha.

-"Bella, você sabe o que eu sou. Não é mesmo?"– Ela assentiu com a cabeça concordando. – "Pois muito bem. Você sabe que irá morrer dentro em breve se continuar doente. Mas eu posso salvá-la. Você sabe que posso. Se você deixar, fechar os olhos e confiar em mim."

Ela encarou-me por alguns segundos e deu-me um pequeno sorriso. Senti-me imensamente feliz quando a vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Sorri e aproximei-me mais dela. Depositei um beijo em sua testa e sussurrei um "Obrigado.". Inclinei sua cabeça para um lado, deixando seu pescoço exposto e aproximando-me dele devagar...

...

...

...

Estacionei o carro dentro da garagem. Saí de dentro dele e dirigi-me as duas portas detrás, abrindo novamente uma delas e pegando Bella no colo. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e o rosto sem muita expressão. Também não emitia nenhum ruído. Devia ser a morfina. Ela devia estar fazendo efeito, e por isto Bella não gritava ou contorcia-se.

Bella havia tomado muitos analgésicos no hospital. Sabia que isto poderia acontecer e eu mesmo havia aplicado morfina em seu organismo. Agora era torcer para que fizesse efeito.

Comecei a andar com ela nos braços. _"Edward, reúna todos na sala, por favor. Tenho uma notícia importante para dar a todos."_, pensei e sabia que meu filho tinha escutado.

Pude ouvir Edward chamando todos, e depois o barulho deles se acomodando na sala à minha espera.

Respirei fundo desnecessariamente e passei pela porta da frente. Todos imediatamente me encararam, e em seguida a pessoa em meus braços antes de olharem para mim novamente, esperando uma explicação. No entanto, antes que eu conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, Edward, que parecia tenso desde que entrara, levantou-se de uma vez como se estivesse preparando-se para atacar, com os olhos grudados em Bella. Graças a Alice ter dito um "Segurem ele!" pouco antes, Emmett também se levantara junto dele, e antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o segurara por trás com força, enquanto Jasper se aproximava para acalmá-lo. Por instinto eu trouxe Bella para mais perto de mim, envolvendo-a em meus braços mais protetoramente, _"Por favor, filho, acalme-se."_, pedi em pensamentos. Esme encarava Edward, preocupada. Rosalie olhava Bella com interesse e um tanto de curiosidade.

-"O cheiro do sangue dela é melhor para ele do que o de qualquer outro humano. Infinitamente melhor." – Alice explicou às perguntas mudas ao comportamento estranho de Edward. Provavelmente ela o vira dizendo isto.

Edward fez um aceno de cabeça positivo em concordância às palavras de Alice. Eu também o olhei preocupado.

-"Podem me soltar." – Ele pediu depois de alguns segundos, relaxando os músculos e trincando o maxilar, parando de respirar em seguida, mas ainda encarando Bella intensamente.

Emmett o soltou aos poucos, e logo se postou ao lado de Rosalie no sofá, também olhando Bella com curiosidade e interesse. Jasper continuava perto de Edward, Alice ao seu lado. Esme sentada no sofá tinha o rosto virado em minha direção.

Agora todos olhavam Bella. E em seguida me olharam esperando explicações. Menos Edward que continuava fitando Bella.

-"Sei que todos esperam uma explicação de minha parte. O nome dela"- Indiquei Bella em meus braços. –"É Isabella Swan. Ela prefere que a chamem de Bella. O pai morreu há algum tempo, e também a mãe a algumas semanas de leucemia. Bella também tinha leucemia, e sua mãe morreu fazendo-me prometer fazer o possível para salvá-la."

-"Ela _tinha_ leucemia?"- Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha indagando, os outros me olharam esperando interessados pela resposta.

-"Sim. Tinha."- Confirmei. –"A doença iria matá-la hoje ou amanhã... Então a transformei em uma de nós. Ela está começando a passar pelo processo de transformação, e a partir de hoje, ela é..." – Abri um sorriso ao ver Esme me encarando com expectativa e um sorriso de alegria já começando a enfeitar suas feições. –"A mais nova integrante da nossa família. Espero que todos a ajudem a adaptar-se."

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bem, oi pra todo mundo. Esta é a primeira vez que tento escrever algo de Crepúsculo. Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem pra eu saber se devo continuar escrevendo.**

**Ótima semana pra todo mundo. Beijos, e muito obrigada a todos que leram este capítulo.**

**Ziza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Reação estranha.**

**Edward POV**

Ouvi o motor da Mercedes de Carlisle na estrada. Em poucos segundos ele estaria aqui. Mas uma coisa me deixava confuso... Parecia que teríamos visitas, pois batidas de um coração humano se juntavam ao barulho do carro.

Era estranho...

Carlisle nunca traria um humano aqui sem avisar antes. Com certeza nenhum **colega** de escola estaria vindo aqui nos visitar por três motivos básicos: primeiro por culpa da hora imprópria que fazia, segundo, por que ninguém sabia onde morávamos, e terceiro, não éramos lá muito sociáveis a ponto de alguém vir até aqui. Também não deveria ser nenhum colega de trabalho de Carlisle – apesar de a pessoa estar vindo com ele -, ou qualquer outro humano desta cidade.

O carro estacionou na garagem. As batidas do coração intensificaram-se, o que me perturbou intensamente. Pude notar um aroma delicioso, atraente e irresistível me envolver por completo quando puxei um pouco de ar para me acalmar. Minha garganta queimava em chamas de um jeito insuportável. Eu sabia que estava com sede. Mas esta sede era diferente, era muito maior do que qualquer outra, e queimava mais a cada batida, que eu escutava, do coração.

Instintivamente fiquei de pé. Sentia a necessidade urgente de encontrar o quê, ou melhor, **quem** emanava aquele aroma. E me concentrei na garagem.

Ouvi Carlisle sair da Mercedes para em seguida abrir uma de suas portas. Vi pelos pensamentos dele, que ele segurava uma garota. Ela parecia frágil. Devia estar dormindo, mas não movia um músculo sequer. Se não estivesse ouvindo as batidas de seu coração - que para mim eram perturbadoras e ao mesmo tempo deliciosas -, poderia até dizer que estava morta. Olhando-a melhor lembrei que já a vira antes várias vezes pelos pensamentos de Carlisle. E como das outras vezes, ela parecia bela demais para uma humana. Era uma paciente do hospital. Carlisle havia me falado de sua doença e... Um momento, o quê ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela deveria estar no hospital!

"_Edward, reúna todos na sala, por favor. Tenho uma notícia importante para dar a todos."_ Carlisle me pediu por pensamento e achei melhor atendê-lo logo.

-"Carlisle quer todos reunidos na sala. Ele tem uma notícia importante."- Foi tudo o que disse. Sabia que haviam me escutado e parti em direção a sala, chegando três quartos de segundo antes dos outros.

Achei melhor sentar numa poltrona ao lado de um dos sofás que havia no cômodo, e de frente para a porta de entrada. Jasper sentou-se ao lado de Alice no sofá, e Esme se postou ao lado deles, enquanto que Rosalie e Emmett acomodaram-se no segundo sofá que existia por ali. Estava um pouco confuso com o fato de a garota que Carlisle carregava não estar no hospital. Por que ele a tinha trago aqui? Uma casa de vampiros não era o local mais indicado do mundo para uma enferma fazer uma visita, ou mesmo dar uma "rápida passada". A não ser que...

As batidas do coração estavam mais perto, mais fortes, mais fascinantes, e mais suculentas. Os dois agora se encontravam do lado de fora na frente da porta. Eu já não conseguia me concentrar em nada ou sequer pensar em qualquer coisa direito. Desde que chegaram à sala, os outros também haviam percebido a presença humana e estavam tão confusos e curiosos quanto à situação permitia. Perguntavam-se porque Carlisle estava trazendo um humano e qual o propósito de tamanha imprudência. Menos Alice é claro, que exibia um sorriso ansioso no rosto e, literalmente, dava pulinhos, mesmo estando sentada.

Não consegui mais prestar atenção nos pensamentos que ecoavam pelo recinto.

Estava travando uma luta interna. Não queria atacar aquela garota. Ela parecia tão frágil e delicada. Carlisle se desapontaria comigo se o fizesse. Além de que, aquela criança humana já passara por sofrimentos suficientes, e mesmo assim, pelo que Carlisle me contava, sempre tentava dar o seu melhor, e não preocupar as pessoas ao seu redor. Não era justo para ela ter sua vida arrebatada de suas mãos tão rapidamente, e ter todos os seus esforços, toda a felicidade que ainda poderia ter, destruídos com um único gesto meu.

Mas algo dentro de mim discordava totalmente desse jeito de pensar. Era como se esse "algo" fosse outra parte de mim, minha parte obscura, meu lado monstro, que depois de algum tempo dormindo, agora havia desperto e vinha com força total, conseguindo controlar-me de um jeito a fazer pensamentos e idéias nada agradáveis e tão tentadoras surgirem em minha cabeça. Aquele monstro queria me controlar e, admiti para mim mesmo, ele estava quase conseguindo, me fazendo querer atacar a garota, afinal, ela tinha a saúde fraca e uma hora morreria de qualquer jeito. Pra quê desperdiçar aquele sangue? A menina não teria muito tempo de vida, e pensando por um lado eu até estaria lhe fazendo um favor, a doença a estava matando aos poucos e dolorosamente, eu lhe daria uma morte mais rápida e agradável. Ela não tinha pais vivos ou qualquer parente. Estavam todos mortos, e se existisse um céu, então ela poderia se encontrar com eles de novo, não é mesmo? E quanto mais rápido e antes ela fosse, melhor pra ela. Ela ganharia. E eu ganharia. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente bem, até o fato de que ninguém estranharia sua morte, por culpa da doença que carregava.

Eu já podia sentir o gosto de seu sangue na minha boca e me remexi um pouco. Era isso. Seria melhor pra ela se eu a atacasse, nós dois ganharíamos. Várias formas de matá-la começaram a surgir na minha mente. Cada nova estratégia melhor que a anterior. No entanto, por maior que fosse minha vontade ou convicção de que nós dois ganharíamos com isso e de que seria melhor para ela, algo dentro de mim gritava que não era verdade. **Eu **e exclusivamente só** eu** ganharia com tudo isso. Não era melhor para ela coisa nenhuma, era bom **pra mim**. Pra minha sede incontrolável que ardia e queimava minha garganta de um modo insuportável e desesperador. Pro monstro que estava querendo vir à tona e ansiava tanto por seu sangue. Ela não ganharia nada, pelo contrário, perderia a coisa mais valiosa que todos têm: a própria vida. Não importava se sua morte fosse chegar ano que vem, amanhã ou daqui a algumas horas, a morte sempre chega para todos os humanos e apesar de todos saberem disso, não estavam pulando de penhascos ou dando tiros em si mesmos, mas sim tentando aproveitá-la o máximo que podem, e pagando o que for para esticá-la mais um pouco.

Nada justificaria o fato de eu tirar a vida dela, porque no final, eu a estaria a matando de todo jeito sem seu consentimento. Estaria roubando seu bem mais precioso. Roubando seus futuros momentos felizes, e os sorrisos que ainda daria em momentos de alegria, como um ladrão. Como um **monstro**.

E apesar de todas aquelas estratégias parecerem aparentemente **perfeitas**, nenhuma realmente o era. Todas elas acabavam com a garota morta, sem sangue, sem cor, sem expressão, **sem vida**. Com Carlisle perturbado e desapontado comigo, e todos os outros pasmos. E não havia nada de **perfeito** neste final, ao contrário, seria um final **sujo**. Sujo como todas aquelas estratégias e idéias de ataque.

Mas mesmo assim, seria um final merecedor de um **monstro**. Um monstro que estava quase me tornando, mas mesmo assim não queria ser.

Carlisle finalmente abrira a porta e estava parado com a garota nos braços. E assim que a porta fora aberta, uma lufada de ar espalhou o cheiro da garota, que a esta altura, estava mais insuportavelmente delicioso que antes. Era infinitamente melhor que o de qualquer outro humano. As batidas de seu coração ecoando pareciam me chamar. Era como se seu sangue também me chamasse, e eu não podia mais me conter. Tudo o que eu havia pensado antes em favor da vida da garota agora não existia. Só aquele chamado ao qual eu devia responder.

O monstro dentro de mim explodiu, e me levantei assumindo uma postura de ataque. Pouco antes escutei Alice dizendo um "Segurem ele!", e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa me vi preso no forte abraço de urso de Emmett, impossibilitado de avançar. Jasper se aproximou, derramando uma onda tranqüilizante em cima de mim, e vi Carlisle levando a menina para mais junto dele em um ato de proteção, enquanto pedia para me acalmar por seus pensamentos.

Todos estavam surpresos. Sabiam o que eu tinha tentado fazer, mas não o _porquê_, eu geralmente me controlava razoavelmente bem perante humanos, ao menos bem o suficiente para esta tentativa claramente desesperada parecer estranha aos olhos dos que me conheciam tão bem. Tentei desligar minha mente de seus pensamentos indagadores. Depois os explicaria que o cheiro do sangue dela era infinitamente melhor que o de qualquer outro humano para mim. E devia ser só para mim, afinal, ninguém havia tentado atacar a garota como eu. Nem mesmo Jasper.

-"O cheiro do sangue dela é melhor para ele do que o de qualquer outro humano. Infinitamente melhor." – Alice se adiantou na minha frente, dando uma explicação para meu comportamento estranho. Fiz um aceno positivo em confirmação a suas palavras.

A onda tranqüilizante de Jasper me ajudou a entrar novamente no controle de mim mesmo, e senti-me mal ao receber o olhar preocupado de Esme e de Carlisle. Apesar de ainda sentir o sangue daquela criança me chamando eu não a iria atacar. Principalmente agora que a olhava e via sua expressão de traços delicados e suaves. Parecia tão frágil e tranqüila que senti vergonha por ter tentado atacá-la. Ela parecia tão pura, que além da vergonha intensa sentia-me um criminoso por meus atos tão sujos e culposos para com ela.

Olhando-a agora eu não sentia tanta vontade quanto antes de atacá-la. Talvez não fosse questão de vontade ou não, uma vez que minha garganta continuava a queimar como se eu tivesse engolido ferro quente em sua temperatura líquida. Talvez fosse o fato de que agora algo dentro de mim, meu lado racional e normal, gritasse contra eu fazer qualquer coisa ruim com aquela criança mais que antes. Iria tentar controlar-me o máximo, jurei para mim mesmo. Não queria fazer mal aquele ser tão belo nos braços de Carlisle.

-"Podem me soltar."- Pedi. Emmett foi soltando-me aos poucos, para ter certeza de que eu não avançaria de uma vez pra cima da garota de novo. Jasper continuou com sua onda tranqüilizante, mas foi ocupar seu lugar anterior ao lado de Alice, enquanto Emmett se juntava à Rosalie.

Relaxei o corpo trincando o maxilar e parando de respirar, se eu não sentisse mais seu cheiro talvez pudesse me controlar melhor, apesar de as batidas de seu coração serem perturbadoras o suficiente. Mas continuei fitando-a, pois, enquanto eu fazia isto não ouvia com tanta intensidade meu lado escuro. Além de que, aquela garota era realmente tão linda para uma humana que algo nela, ou tudo, me fascinava com uma insistência perturbadora.

-"Sei que todos esperam uma explicação de minha parte. O nome dela"- Carlisle começou a falar finalmente para dar uma explicação a tudo aquilo. Prestei atenção, queria saber seu nome. –"É Isabella Swan. Ela prefere que a chamem de Bella. O pai morreu há algum tempo, e também a mãe a algumas semanas de leucemia. Bella também tinha leucemia, e sua mãe morreu fazendo-me prometer fazer o possível para salvá-la."

Então o nome dela era _Isabella_. Belo nome, aliás, _"Bella" _combinava bastante com ela, apesar de eu a achar mais que bela. Bem mais. Fora seu nome eu já sabia do resto. Mas continuei prestando atenção afinal Carlisle havia dito que ela _tinha_ leucemia...

-"Ela _tinha_ leucemia?"- Ouvi a voz de Rosalie indagadora, transformando meus pensamentos e os dos outros em palavras.

-"Sim. Tinha."- Carlisle confirmou. –"A doença iria matá-la hoje ou amanhã... Então a transformei em uma de nós. Ela está começando a passar pelo processo de transformação, e a partir de hoje, ela é..." – Ele deu uma pausa. Os pensamentos de Esme estavam altos e ansiosos, junto dos de Alice. –"A mais nova integrante da nossa família. Espero que todos a ajudem a adaptar-se."

Carlisle sentia-se orgulhoso, enquanto que Alice havia se levantado e dava pulinhos de alegria pela sala. Esme estava tão contente que quase a acompanhava. Emmett gostara da notícia, apesar de eu achar que seu motivo era que agora ele teria mais alguém para perturbar. Rosalie pensava nos pontos positivos de haver mais gente por aqui. E Jasper... Bom, Jasper só sorria observando Alice pulando contente.

Quanto a mim... Bom, pensando por um lado, seria legal mais alguém aqui além de mim sem um companheiro, ou companheira, com quem eu pudesse conversar enquanto os outros estavam **ocupados**. E depois da transformação seu sangue não teria mais cheiro.

...

...

...

O quarto onde Carlisle a colocara até sua transformação estar completa era de frente para o meu. Ele já havia conversado comigo sobre minha estranha reação de descontrole, e havíamos concordado em eu sair para caçar até ela estar com sua transformação concluída. Então voltaria daqui a três dias quando não lhe ofereceria mais risco algum.

Continuava sem respirar. Sai do meu quarto pronto para minha caçada, quando meus olhos pararam no quarto à minha frente. A porta estava aberta e, deitada numa cama no meio do cômodo quase vazio, eu a vi. Ainda sem se mexer, respirava, mas permanecia com os olhos fechados. Ela continuava com o semblante tranqüilo e, por alguma razão, me sentir ser puxado ao seu encontro, de modo que, em meio segundo estava ao seu lado, observando-a mais de perto.

Os outros estavam no andar de debaixo discutindo sobre o que fariam agora. Provavelmente nos mudaríamos assim que Bella estivesse transformada. Os humanos desta cidade achavam que ela estava morta e seria um problema se a vissem, apesar de no início não ser indicado que **ela** os visse.

Ela parecia tão sozinha agora. Sem ninguém. Que talvez por esse motivo eu tenha tido vontade de segurar sua mão, e foi o que fiz. Com muito cuidado a segurei, ela era quente e macia, mas frágil a ponto de quebrar-se com a menor pressão que eu fizesse. Olhei-a no rosto novamente. Eu não escutava seus pensamentos, por algum motivo. Tentei concentrar-me, mas nada. Nada vinha dela. Talvez fosse por culpa da transformação. É, devia ser isso.

Eu tinha de ir logo, era perigoso para ela me ter por ali por mais tempo. Quanto mais tempo eu ficava, mais as batidas de seu coração e seu sangue me chamavam. Ia ficando com uma sede cada vez maior e tentadora...

Mas eu não queria deixá-la ali. Ela parecia tão sozinha. Sabia que logo Alice, Carlisle ou Esme estariam aqui para lhe fazer companhia, mas mesmo assim... Queria lhe dizer algo. Algo que a confortasse. E também pedir desculpas por mais cedo. Agora a sós com ela me sentia mais envergonhado e culpado pelo que tinha feito, ou tentado fazer.

Devia ser difícil para ela perder todos à sua volta, ficar sem ninguém, e agora entrar em uma família nova. Mesmo conhecendo Carlisle, ela não conhecia o resto de nós.

"_Edward, seja o que for que queira fazer aí faça logo. Estamos quase terminando aqui."_. Pude ouvir Alice me dizer por seus pensamentos. Ela sempre sabia de tudo era impressionante.

Olhei Bella novamente. Vamos, diga algo, Edward. Mas dizer o quê?! Eu nem sei se ela pode me ouvir... Aproximei-me mais dela. Seu rosto estava mais próximo do meu.

-"Desculpe por hoje mais cedo."- Achei melhor começar por um pedido de desculpas, e já era um começo. Mas eu queria confortá-la, e as palavras começaram a vir a minha boca antes que eu pudesse perceber. –"Deve ser difícil pra você entrar numa família nova, e passar por toda esta transformação, mas gostaria que soubesse que não estará sozinha. Mesmo tendo de sair agora sem poder ficar aqui ao seu lado, prometo que estarei aqui quando despertar. Pode contar comigo."

Inclinei-me e depositei um beijo em sua mão. Senti vontade de mordê-la, mas não o fiz, e antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, a pus ao lado de seu corpo. Olhei-a mais uma vez antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair de seu quarto, parando na porta e voltando meus olhos para sua imagem uma última vez.

É melhor eu ir logo. Não queria deixá-la, por algum motivo. Algo dentro de mim se remexeu quando ficou perto dela e se remexia agora ao tentar sair dali. Mas era o que devia ser feito, então me dirigi às escadas. Passando por todos rapidamente e saindo de casa em direção ao meu carro.

Eu precisava sair dali por três dias. E ao final destes estaria de volta. Teria um bom tempo para pôr meus pensamentos no lugar, e isto seria bom. Liguei o carro e fui em direção ao campo aberto que costumávamos caçar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi pra todo mundo. Espero que me desculpem por esta demora colossal pra postar o capítulo, mas é que eu mudei de escola e de cidade, então tá difícil pra mim ter tempo e acesso a internet, visto que só vou ganhar outro computador em Abril, pois o meu ficou na minha outra casa.**

**Bom, fiquei surpresa e super feliz com os comentários. Muito obrigada a todos.** **Os que consegui responder, eu respondi por email, e os que não, eu queria lhes agradecer por aqui a:**

Shirley

Mary

Mah Pagliai Cullen

Pandora

Lissa Cullen

Janice

**Obrigada por terem comentado. Bom, tem ainda uma pessoa, chamada Karen Marie Cullen, que não deu pra mandar um email, mas que eu queria agradecer e dizer um muito obrigada por ter comentado e pelo email que me enviou e que só fui ver anteontem (e por sinal adorei), desculpe fazê-la esperar tanto, eu sito muito pela demora.**

**Mais uma vez, me perdoem pela demora. E obrigada a todo mundo que tá lendo.**

**Vou tentar não demorar tanto desta vez. Espero que gostem deste capítulo também.**

**Beijos e um ótimo domingo para todos. Obrigada por lerem este capítulo. Espero que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo.**

**Ziza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de começar o capítulo gostaria de agradecer e responder os comentários de quem comentou e não deu pra responder por email.**

**Mah Pagliai Cullen**: É, voltei, como dizem: "quem é vivo sempre aparece" \o/. espero que desta vez também valha a pena a demora -.-' . que bom que gostou do capítulo 2 e mil desculpas pelo novo atraso. Desculpe tê-la feito esperar tanto. Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijo e espero que goste do capítulo 3.

**L. Cullen**: Amor eu não sei, mas que ele está fascinado por ela, isto sem dúvidas n.n. Desculpe o atraso, obrigada por comentar e aproveite o capítulo 3, se possível.

**Belle26**: Nossa, valeu pelo "perfeito", que bom achou isto. Desculpe o atraso, mas só estou postando agora porque só deu agora. Mesmo assim, foi mau fazê-la esperar tanto. Obrigada por comentar. Abraço e espero que goste do capítulo 3 também.

**Karen Marie Cullen**: Gostou tanto assim? que bom. Eu é que agradeço pelo seu comentário. Realmente o Edward todo preocupado é fofo. Perdão pela demora. Beijos e espero que aproveite este novo capítulo.

**Lunna Cullen**: Oi, bom, desculpe fazê-la ficar ansiosa por tanto tempo por culpa da minha demora. Mas agora no capítulo 3 a Bella finalmente acordou, espero que goste. Valeu por comentar.

**bruna**: Leitora nova sempre é bem vinda, afinal aqui é como coração de mãe:"sempre cabe mais um". Que bom que gostou da fic. Desculpa o atraso e espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada por ter comentado.

**Jess Marie Lice Cullen**: Oi Jess, seja bem-vinda. É realmente bom saber que está gostando tanto assim, obrigada pelo elogio. Perdão pelo atraso descomunal. Que bom que está curiosa, mas quanto a suas perguntas, bem, pelo que planejei até agora, ela irá para a escola, não sei se os Volturi aparecerão e quanto aos lobisomens, às vezes acho que sim, às vezes acho que não... Mas talvez eles apareçam. Só não digo que também irei enlouquecer, porque acho que já o fiz há muito tempo n.n. Mais uma vez, me desculpe a demora. Beijos e obrigada por comentar. Torço pra que goste de capítulo.

**Bom, obrigada por comentarem, como já disse antes, os outros comentários eu respondi por email.**

**Agora o capítulo que todos estavam esperando há algumas centenas de anos atrás... -.-'**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3: Recém-nascida.**

**Edward POV**

E é isso:

Hoje fazia três dias.

Hoje ela acordaria.

Hoje eu voltaria para casa.

Ao meu lado, as árvores passavam velozes, uma atrás da outra. Havia combinado com Alice e Carlisle que chegaria pela madrugada, quando Bella já estivesse com a transformação praticamente completa.

Nesses últimos dias passei o tempo todo caçando. Apesar do sangue de animais não ser tão bom quanto o dos humanos, a sede urgente e desesperadora com que cheguei aqui havia sumido. Por hora estava satisfeito. Novamente voltava a ser eu, ao menos o **eu** que não atacava garotas enfermas que entravam em sua casa em fase de transformação como um monstro maníaco sanguinário desesperado e descontrolado.

Também tivera bastante tempo para pensar. Na verdade era a coisa que havia feito por mais tempo, e quanto mais pensava em tudo, mais a culpa e a vergonha aumentavam dentro de mim, me sufocando por completo. Se não fosse Alice, Emmett e Jasper, Bella já estaria morta agora, sem sombra de dúvidas. Eu não teria parado. Não teria me segurado. Ter-lhe-ia atacado. Mordido seu pescoço. Sugado seu sangue. Tirado sua vida.

Gostaria de acreditar que teria parado. Que teria me controlado. Que teria assumido o controle da sede, **e de mim**. Mas não adiantava mentir ou negar pra mim. Ninguém nunca consegue mentir pra si próprio, porque sempre sabe da verdade, mesmo quando não quer acreditar, ou se convencer de algo que sabe ser mentira.

E no fundo eu sabia que não teria me controlado.

Agora, tanto quanto ou mais do que a vergonha e a culpa que me tomam. A repulsa e raiva que sinto de mim, do meu "**eu monstro**", é enorme, e cresce cada vez mais.

O ar estava levemente úmido, e a estrada com a terra molhada o suficiente para deixá-la mais firme, e não levantar tanta poeira com a passagem do carro por ela. Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para amanhecer. Em alguns segundos estaria dentro de casa e em breve a encararia.

Sentia-me culpado e estava com vergonha de minhas atitudes para com ela. Além de furioso com aquela parte de mim que me incitou a atacá-la. E isto eu entendia perfeitamente, mas... Por quê?

Porque sentia isto?

É certo que não queria desapontar Carlisle, nem parecer descontrolado na frente de todos, ou preocupar Esme. Sentia vergonha e culpa por estas coisas, mas meu constrangimento e pesar não eram só voltados aos outros. Eram voltados a ela também. Na verdade eram maiores perante ela. Tão grandes que já me incomodavam antes mesmo de vê-la, só em pensar ter de encará-la. Sentia-me como uma criança humana de seis anos que quase quebrou o vaso preferido de sua mãe, e, no entanto sentia-se mais envergonhado diante do vaso que da mãe, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê disso. Eu sabia que perante os outros minha atitude fora normal, levando em consideração o que somos. Então isto não me preocupava muito. O que era curioso era o fato de estar preocupado com o que ela pensaria de mim, sendo que há alguns anos quando matava humanos não ficava tão preocupado ou constrangido perante minhas vítimas, como agora. Não que eu fosse um vampiro sanguinário que trucidava humanos sem um pingo de pesar, mas nenhum outro humano me parecera tão frágil como ela. Nenhum outro se assemelhara tanto a um anjo, e agora eu sabia que se antes tinha alguma chance, agora com toda certeza estava condenado a ir pro inferno. E depois de passar os últimos dias pensando no porquê de me importar tanto com o que ela pensaria de mim quando acordasse, a única conclusão a que havia chegado era que ela seria minha mais nova irmã, e me sentiria imensamente culpado se a atacasse como se o fizesse com qualquer um dos outros.

Respirei fundo desnecessariamente, passando uma mão pelo cabelo em uma tentativa frustrada de me acalmar quando parei o carro na garagem e saí dele.

"_Suba logo, Edward, ela já acordou."_, Alice logo me informou por pensamentos. Ela parecia impaciente com a minha demora e empolgada com algo.

Espirei fundo de novo. Apesar de tudo eu queria vê-la de novo, e estava realmente curioso para ver como ela havia ficado depois da transformação. Por isso tratei de entrar em casa de uma vez e subir as escadas sem mais demora.

Parei ao lado da porta, na entrada do quarto. Todos estavam reunidos ali, e oharam pra mim com minha chegada. Alice estava em pé e de costas para mim, mais ou menos no meio do quarto, segurando um espelho maior que ela, e todos estavam em volta dela, mas... Onde estava Bella?

-"Bella, este é Edward, meu outro filho."- Carlisle disse, olhando na direção de Alice.

Alice se moveu para o lado junto do espelho, revelando-me quem estava atrás dele.

Bonita. Linda. Bela. Maravilhosa. Deslumbrante. Nenhum destes adjetivos era bom o suficiente para se referir ao ser divino que tinha diante de meus olhos. Talvez _perfeita_, fosse a palavra certa a ser usada, e ainda assim não era bom ou digno o suficiente para lhe ser dirigido.

A primeira vez que a vi, estava tão desesperado para atacá-la que não conseguia me concentrar nos pensamentos dos outros ao meu redor. E pela segunda vez todo e qualquer pensamento estava tão distante que era como se não existisse. Estava deslumbrado. Era a primeira vez que ficava deslumbrado com uma garota. Talvez estivesse parecendo um idiota a olhando sem dizer nada, mas era inevitável. Ela era deslumbrantemente linda. E se antes ela parecia com um anjo, agora eu acreditava fervorosamente que o era.

Ela também me olhava, e parecia... _curiosa_, como uma criança quando analisa algo que desconhece, com um brilho curioso e interessado nos olhos...

Olhos...

Eu finalmente a fitei nos olhos. Eles eram vermelhos. De um vermelho vivo. De um vermelho sangue. Mas o vermelho de seus olhos combinava perfeitamente bem com tudo nela. Agora o _curioso_ era eu. Agora também me sentia como uma criança a olhar algo que desconhece. Agora que estava pensando melhor, como tudo nela podia se encaixar tão perfeitamente bem? Mesmo os olhos vermelhos pareciam combinar com a cor de seus lábios e entrar em perfeito contraste com sua pele.

Os segundos, os milésimos de segundo, o _tempo_, tudo parecia se arrastar. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos deixar de fitar seus olhos, que também me olhavam como se com isso pudessem ver até minha alma. E eu com certeza também desejava ver a sua. No fundo da minha cabeça algo dizia para eu falar algo. Mas dizer o quê? "Seja educado.", a voz na minha cabeça sussurrou.

-"Oi, desculpe o atraso. Seja bem-vinda a nossa família." – Sorri.

Meus olhos continuavam fixos nos seus, e pude ver certa alteração neles quando falei. Só não sabia o que significava. Tentei ouvir seus pensamentos, mas... Não havia _nada_ vindo dela.

Por quê?

Eu não os ouvira antes quando ela chegou aqui e eu tentei, e nem agora. O que estava havendo? Não era possível que ela não estivesse pensando em nada, e agora que me concentrava podia ouvir os pensamentos dos outros a nossa volta. Mas não dela. Franzi levemente o cenho por um instante. Porém meus próprios pensamentos foram interrompidos de novo quando a ouvi falar.

-"Obrigada." – Ela agradeceu e abriu um pequeno e magnífico sorriso. Ouvi sua voz maravilhado, ela era doce, cálida, delicada, gentil, parecia cantar para mim como sinos a soar melodiosamente. E o sorriso então, fazia uma curva perfeita de modo a deixá-la mais linda ainda.

Fiquei perdido por mais algum tempo. Algo me chamou atenção levemente, os pensamentos de Jasper estavam impacientes, e só depois de prestar um pouco de atenção neles para saber o que o perturbava tanto, é que me toquei de um fato realmente importante: Bella era uma _recém-nascida_. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Como podia estar agindo de forma **tão normal**? Como podia ter falado comigo naturalmente e aparentar estar tão tranqüila?

E como eu podia _esquecer_ o que significavam seus olhos vermelhos a ponto de só ter me lembrado depois de ouvir os pensamentos de Jasper?

Recém-nascidos geralmente não conseguem pensar em nada a não ser a sede gigantesca e extremamente insuportável. Principalmente se ela acabou de acordar e não bebeu nada.

O que ela sentia? O que _pensava_?

Tentei me concentrar de novo em seus pensamentos, mas... _Nada_. Parecia que não pensava em nada e isto era impossível. Suspirei em frustração.

-"Bella." – A chamei e ela me pareceu surpresa. –"Não está..." – Hesitei. Talvez não fosse apropriado tocar neste assunto, mas eu queria saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Além de que, daqui a pouco Jasper me enlouqueceria com seus pensamentos impacientes. –"Com _sede_?"

Juro que assim que proferi estas últimas palavras me arrependi.

Jasper se remexeu desconfortável e nervoso.

O rosto de Bella contorceu-se assim que ouviu o que falei. Havia profundo desconforto em suas feições. Como se algo a estivesse incomodando intensamente. Machucando-a. E eu era o culpado.

Idiota, imbecil, _monstro_. Todos eram adjetivos imensamente fracos para me definirem.

Franzi o cenho inconformado e incomodado, também em preocupação com ela. Maldita seja minha curiosidade. Será que não conseguia fazer algo certo? Nem uma coisa?

-"Me desculpe, eu não tinha intenção de deixá-la..." – As palavras saíam rápido de minha boca tamanha era minha angustia, mas fui interrompido.

-"Não precisa pedir desculpas. Você não fez nada, nem está sendo culpado por algo." – Sua voz novamente se fez presente. Era perfeita. Ela deu um sorriso, mas o brilho de seus olhos, e a pequena mudança em sua voz, um pouco mais rouca a denunciavam.

Aliás, **me** denunciavam. O culpado ali era eu. Mas...

Mas como ela conseguia?

Como podia ainda pensar com coerência quando a sede insuportável era perfeitamente vista em seus olhos, sua voz, e suas feições?

Como podia ainda estar tão controlada?

Como podia pensar **em mim**? Em remover **minha culpa**?

"_Ela ainda não saiu para caçar. Mas por incrível que pareça está se portando muito bem desde que acordou. Não teve nenhum ataque, ou tentou atacar alguém, ou sair em disparada para algum lugar a procura de sangue como os recém-nascidos geralmente agem, sem conseguir ouvir nada. Bella no entanto está conseguido conversar perfeitamente normal, nos ouvindo, apesar das condições em que está. No entanto creio que seja melhor ela ir caçar logo. Estou ficando preocupado com ela, é evidente que a sede a está machucando."_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Carlisle dirigidos a mim. Ele estava animado a respeito de Bella e seu comportamento, mas a preocupação em seu rosto quanto à sede dela era visível.

Só pude concluir que o que ele falou quanto a ela era:

Estranho... E curioso...

Depois deste breve resumo já sei o porquê de Jasper estar tão impaciente.

Bem, estava na hora de eu fazer algo certo. Não iria me retirar à culpa que sentia por ter lhe provocado o desconforto, mas realmente queria fazer ao menos uma coisa _certa_ com ela.

-"Bella." – A chamei suavemente. –"Acho melhor sairmos para caçar. Venha comigo."

Eu estendi minha mão em sua direção, reforçando meu convite. Ela olhou meu braço estendido, antes de caminhar sem pressa em minha direção. Todos os seus movimentos eram graciosos. Ela parou perto de mim, e me senti contente por alguma razão, quando ela segurou minha mão aceitando meu convite.

Eu já havia segurado sua mão antes, mas não lembrava que a sensação era tão prazerosa e reconfortante. E esta vez foi melhor que a primeira, pois de alguma forma, agora ela também segurava a minha. E ela estava acordada. E...

E quando ela tocou minha mão, senti uma sensação engraçada. Era como se só existíssemos nós dois ali. Como se tudo e todos sumissem.

"_É melhor eu ir junto também..."_, os pensamentos de Jasper me trouxeram de volta.

-"Não Jasper." – Me apressei em lhe dizer, fazendo um sacrifício enorme para desgrudar os olhos de Bella e encará-lo.

"_O quê? Edward, ela pode sair de controle, você sabe os riscos. Ela ainda é uma recém-nascida, e recéns-nascidos saem facilmente de controle e..."_, Jasper tentou argumentar em pensamentos.

-"Obrigado por preocupar-se Jasper, mas não será necessário que venha conosco. Iremos só eu e Bella." – Eu cortei seus protestos e, aproveitei para deixar claro que não precisava nem queria que ninguém viesse conosco.

Os outros assentiram levemente com a cabeça, embora um pouco confusos e curiosos com minha decisão, não fizeram nenhum protesto contra ou algo do gênero. Talvez porque soubessem que não adiantaria. Por seus pensamentos vi que eles não estavam tão preocupados quanto ao comportamento de Bella, ou ela sair de controle, afinal, eu sabia me virar perfeitamente bem.

Voltei meus olhos para Bella. Ela aparentava estar confusa.

-"Vamos?" – Perguntei.

-"Sim, mas..."- Ela hesitou, parecia preocupada. Fitei seus olhos. Parecia haver incerteza quanto a algo, neles. Aquilo me incomodou. –"Não quero machucar as pessoas bebendo o sangue delas."

As palavras dela me causaram surpresa. Ela não queria machucar ninguém?

-"Não tem problema. Você pode beber o sangue de animais como nós. O gosto não é tão bom, mas faz o mesmo efeito." – A tranqüilizei, não queria vê-la preocupada. Olhei os outros de novo. –"Nós já vamos."

Enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção a porta da frente notei que ela não tinha mais a expressão preocupada no rosto.

Melhor assim.

...

...

...

Estávamos no lugar onde geralmente eu e os outros costumávamos caçar. Um campo aberto, situado a vários metros acima de onde as pessoas da cidade moravam. E bem longe também. Aonde nenhum humano viria, a não ser que fosse um alpinista, e mesmo assim era improvável visto a difícil localização e o grande número de animais selvagens que havia por aqui.

Observei seus movimentos perfeitos e delicados ao sentar-se em cima da grama e na borda do precipício que havia por perto. Acompanhei-a, sentando-me ao seu lado. Estava começando a amanhecer. Daqui a pouco o sol estaria totalmente visível e iluminaria tudo com seu brilho incandescente. Ela olhava para o vale cheio de árvores que havia abaixo de onde estávamos. Parecia pensativa.

-"Satisfeita?" – Lhe perguntei. A pesar de saber que Bella era bilhões de vezes mais perigosa e forte do qualquer coisa que vivia por aqui, vê-la lutando sozinha contra leões e ursos, fora algo realmente perturbador. Ela parecia tão frágil e indefesa, comparada àqueles animais.

-"Acho que sim." – Sua voz era incrivelmente doce. –"Obrigada."

Olhei-a confuso pelo agradecimento. Percebendo isto ela prosseguiu:

-"Você é um ótimo professor."

-"Ah." – Soltei mais ar que necessário enquanto expirava, em surpresa. –"A senhorita que é uma boa aluna. E depois para nós é fácil aprender qualquer coisa, e o que lhe mostrei é apenas como uma segunda natureza."

-"Não precisa ser tão formal." – Ela franziu o cenho levemente, referindo-se ao "senhorita". Depois voltou a expressão pensativa.

Eu só concordei, e observei a bela paisagem diante de nossos olhos que ela observava. Mas que não era tão bela quanto ela. O céu começava a ficar rosado.

–"Sabe Edward." – Ela começou a falar e a olhei. Nunca ouvi meu nome soar tão bem ao ser pronunciado por alguém, quanto soava quando ela o proferiu. E aquilo me fascinou. –"Antes eu era uma negação com qualquer coisa que exigisse um pingo de coordenação motora. E bem desastrada também." – Confessou, e abriu um sorriso. –"No entanto agora... É realmente fácil aprender e fazer qualquer coisa."

Era realmente difícil imaginá-la desastrada a observando agora.

-"Mesmo assim..." – Ela me encarou abrindo um sorriso divertido, e não percebi quando parei de respirar. –"Ainda o acho um ótimo professor."

Inconscientemente também sorri, acompanhando-a.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas observando o sol querer sair de seu esconderijo. Era bom ficar ali com ela.

A sensação era indescritível.

Mas uma coisa me perturbava.

Perturbava-me muito.

-"Desculpe." – Soltei um suspiro, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e encarava minha própria mão junto à grama verde.

Senti-a me encarando, e pelo canto do olho vi sua expressão confusa. Suspirei de novo tentando controlar minha ansiedade e nervosismo. Minhas mãos suariam agora, e provavelmente estaria tremendo, se eu fosse humano.

Era difícil ter de confessar aquilo.

Era difícil admitir minha fraqueza.

Não queria que ela ficasse magoada comigo.

Não queria que ela se afastasse.

Ela era como um imã, e tão interessante. Era prazeroso observá-la e estar em sua companhia.

Poderia não falar nada, mas sentia que deveria fazê-lo. Se não me desculpasse sentiria mais repulsa de mim mesmo.

Mas era tão difícil...

-"Quando você chegou..." – Puxei mais um pouco de ar e fechei a mão em punho, esmagando a grama que estava abaixo dela. Era difícil. Era como se as palavras fugissem. _Vamos Edward, não seja covarde_. –"Assim que você entrou pela porta, eu não me contive... eu... eu perdi o controle de mim mesmo... eu..."

"-Eu já sei." – Bella falou simplesmente e levantei a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela tinha uma expressão terna e cheia de compreensão.

Senti mais vergonha ainda, e engoli em seco desnecessariamente por puro nervosismo.

-"Me desculpe." – Pedi de novo abaixando a cabeça como uma criança arrependida. Apertei minha mão com mais força.

-"Eu acho que você já pediu desculpas antes." – Ela comentou e a vi abrindo um pequeno sorriso quando a encarei confuso. –"Foi você que foi até mim quando me colocaram no quarto, e segurou minha mão, não foi?" – A pergunta era retórica, mas confirmei com a cabeça. –"Pois é, você já me pediu desculpas Edward. E eu as aceito, mesmo não achando necessário de sua parte desculpar-se. Eu que apareci sem avisar."

O jeito como ela pronunciava meu nome era fascinante.

-"Mas você não tem culpa de nada, já eu..." – Tentei protestar, e senti vergonha por ela se lembrar de minha "visita".

-"Você também não tem culpa alguma."

-"Claro que tenho. Desculpe, eu fui tão fraco e..." – Olhei pra baixo de novo, inconformado e apertando a mão mais ainda.

-"As pessoas têm seus momentos de fraquezas, e no seu caso foi normal. Você só teve a reação que deveria ter tido. Não há culpa alguma nisso."

Não tenho culpa alguma? Então é normal ser um monstro? É isso? Era normal agir daquela forma vergonhosa?

Cerrei os dentes. Droga, não queria que ela fosse compreensiva assim. Era preferível que gritasse e se horrorizasse comigo.

-"Vamos fazer assim, você me desculpa e eu te desculpo. Ficamos quite e pronto. Pomos um ponto final nisso." – Ela tocou minha mão fechada com delicadeza, e senti algo estranho, era meio tranqüilizante.

Por que ela estava se culpando ainda? Ela não tinha culpa de nada. Franzi o cenho.

-"Mas se você ainda não acha suficiente, então me faça um favor e se sinta sem culpa alguma depois disso." – Eu a olhei suplicante, assentindo com a cabeça. Faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. –"Esqueça a culpa que está sentindo, ou o que quer que tenha feito comigo."

-"Isso não é justo." – Disse frustrado abaixando a cabeça de novo.

-"Sabe Edward, uma vez me disseram que o bom de cometer erros, é que quando sabemos ou achamos que o cometemos, ou consideramos algo errado, temos a oportunidade de não repeti-lo, ou não fazê-lo mais, temos a chance de saber que não gostamos do que fizemos, e então temos a oportunidade de não cometê-los mais,e assim não nos chatearmos duas vezes com a mesma coisa. Se você se sente culpado e não gosta do que fez..." – Ela segurou meu rosto com sua outra mão livre, e o puxou para cima, me fazendo encará-la, enquanto sua outra mão apertava a minha que estava fechada. E onde ela me tocava senti um calor gostoso se espalhar. –"Então é só não repetir. E tudo vai ficar bem."

Ela abriu um sorriso encantador quando concluiu.

Prestei atenção a tudo o que ela me disse, e suas palavras surtiram um efeito inacreditável em mim.

Ela tinha toda a razão.

Naquele instante fiz uma promessa...

Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais a machucaria, nem deixaria outra pessoa a machucar. E enquanto eu conseguisse fazer isso, sentia que tudo ia realmente ficar bem.

Senti o peso que me esmagava sair de cima de mim.

Abri um pequeno sorriso, enquanto abria minha mão fechada.

Ela afastou suas mãos de mim, acabando com o calor que elas me passavam, e se deitou em cima da grama que cobria o chão, com as mãos atrás da cabeça de forma confortável, e encarou o céu.

Acompanhei seus movimentos atento, sem perder nada.

-"Então..." – Começou a falar, despreocupada. – "Foi por isso que não deixou os outros virem?"

-"Talvez, em parte." – Sua pergunta me surpreendeu. Resolvi falar a verdade. –"Uma mínima e quase inexistente parte. Na hora eu não pensei nisso, pra falar a verdade, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça, só achei que talvez você não fosse gostar de ter várias pessoas lhe observando e esperando você sair de controle ou algo do gênero."

-"Obrigada." – Sua voz e expressão eram sinceras e demonstravam gratidão. –"Você achou certo. Realmente me sentiria desconfortável com uma platéia."

-"Não há de quê." – Respondi simplesmente.

-"Muito bem, podemos correr rápido, temos uma força descomunal, entre outras coisas... Mas, quais são os outros super poderes além dos que já vi?" – Ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido, me olhando, e seus olhos junto de suas feições eram brincalhões agora.

-"Vejamos..." – Fiz cara pensativa e deitei ao seu lado, abrindo um sorriso divertido. –"Não sentimos sono, nem precisamos dormir, não comemos comida humana, não tem gosto bom pra nós. Não nos cansamos, não precisamos respirar, nem piscar os olhos, ou coisas do tipo. Enxergamos perfeitamente bem, temos mais espaço na cabeça pra pensar, não nos machucamos fácil, temos todos os sentidos aguçados e somos excelentes nadadores."

-"Uau! Isto é legal." – Ela exclamou. –"E quanto a estacas, crucifixos, água benta, balas de prata, e alhos? Tenho de tomar cuidado com isto?"

-"Pensei que balas de prata fazia parte das armas contra lobisomens." – Ri. –"Nada disso tem o menor efeito contra nós. Nem balas de armas. Elas são demasiadas lentas, pra começo de conversa. Então nada pra se preocupar."

-"E quanto à luz do sol?"

-"Não viramos pó se ela nos atingir, se é o que quer saber, mas acontece algo... interessante." – E foi só nesse momento que percebi que o sol estava quase nos atingindo com seus raios. Dentro de segundos nos alcançaria.

-"O quê?" – ela demonstrava curiosidade e interesse.

-"Espere um pouco e veja com seus próprios olhos. Dentro de 6 segundos você verá." – Sorri ao vê-la apoiar a cabeça em um só braço, com o cotovelo no chão, levantando-se um pouco e se virando de lado, em minha direção.

Ela era realmente mais que linda, e me perdi por tanto tempo contemplando suas feições e seus olhos, que só percebi que os raios de sol haviam finalmente nos alcançado, quando a ouvi soltando uma pequena exclamação de surpresa e sua pele começar a brilhar.

Ela realmente parecia um anjo ou alguma deusa. E a visão dela daquele jeito me deixou completamente fascinado e maravilhado. Ela me olhava e depois de algum tempo olhou por fim para a sua própria pele com certo espanto, voltando a deitar-se, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos por alguns segundos, virando-a e mexendo de forma graciosa. Sentei-me para vê-la melhor.

-"Isto é..." – Parou, parecendo procurar a palavra certa. –"Incrível."

-"É..." – Concordei, ainda a olhando brilhando fascinado. –"É incrível mesmo."

Vê-la daquela forma, na verdade, era mais que incrível. E foi a observando por um bom tempo e vendo-a brincar com a própria mão como uma criança, que passou uma idéia brilhante e divertida pela minha cabeça.

-"Bella." – A chamei, e ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto. –"Poderia me fazer um favor?"

-"Claro." – Ela respondeu, sentando-se também.

-"Quando voltarmos poderia desafiar Emmett pra uma queda de braço?" – Esperei sua resposta com expectativa.

-"Tudo bem, mas acho que vou perder feio." – Ela aceitou sorrindo e franzido o cenho levemente.

-"Não vai não. Sabe, no início todos somos incrivelmente fortes, com o passar do tempo, quando deixar de ser uma recém-nascida sua força e sua sede irão diminuir e ficarão normais, ao menos normais para um vampiro. No momento você é a mais forte da nossa família." – Expliquei.

-"Se é assim..." – Ela se levantou e estendeu sua mão para mim. –"O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?"

Eu ri e segurei sua mão, já estava me acostumando com a sensação incrível que era tocá-la, e me levantei, comecando a correr junto dela para casa. Mal podia esperar pra ver a cara de Emmett quando ele perdesse.

Bella era uma ótima companhia, seria excelente tê-la ao lado de agora em diante. Era bom conversar com ela, e mesmo que fosse só para ficar ao seu lado sem dizer nada, ou só observá-la, ela me fazia bem de qualquer forma por algum motivo.

E bom... Eu ainda estava curioso com seu jeito de se portar, agir, pensar... Tudo. Quem sabe todas as perguntas na minha cabeça quanto a ela um dia se respondessem, quem sabe eu conseguisse saber o porquê de me sentir estranho perto dela. Mas no momento, resolvi só aproveitar a sensação de tê-la por perto e observá-la correr graciosa por entre as árvores.

Afinal, isso era só o começo...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Bem, espero que me perdoem por este novo grande atraso. Juro que tentei, mas só estou conseguindo tempo para postar agora. É que na minha escola a gente faz três provas de uma vez e é dia sim, dia não, só tivemos duas semanas de folga e foi pra apresentações de trabalhos. Sabem, agora que estou no ensino médio vejo como ele é chato. Mas nada justifica, eu sei.**

**Se alguém quiser me dar um soco, fique à vontade. Tá, acho só tô dizendo isso porque sei que não dá -.-' . Mas se alguém quiser me xingar acho que isto dá pra fazer, só não peguem muito pesado -.-' .**

**De qualquer forma, tentei compensar a demora neste capítulo 3, então ele está maior que os outros um pouco. Espero que gostem. A propósito digam o que acharam deste capítulo, pois como ele tá maior não sei se ele piorou.**

**Mais uma vez, muito obriada pelos comentários e desculpem a demora.**

**Obrigada para quem leu este capítulo.**

**Um excelente domingo para todos.**

**E tenham só um pouco de paciência comigo, juro que um dia tomo jeito ou entro na linha. Ou não, mas a esperança é a última que morre \o/.**

**Ah, já entrei em provas, então acho que este mês nada aparecerá, a não ser que um milagre ocorra, mas em julho, nas tão sonhadas férias, prometo que terá, haja o que houver, haverá um capítulo novo aqui.**

**Ziza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Novamente, antes de começar o capítulo gostaria de responder aos comentários que não consegui responder por e-mail.**

**Babisy:**Que bom que gosto. Bom, postei em julho, não me esqueci, acho que também não daria pra esquecer. Quanto a relação deles, talvez no próximo capítulo ela fique um pouco mais forte. Valeu pelo comentário. Beijo.

**ferpbiagi:** Que bom que achou isto. Obrigado por comentar. Beijo e espero que goste deste também.

**Mel:** É bom saber que está achando isto. Olhei o site que você me enviou mas deu:"O blog que você estava procurando não foi encontrado", o link tá errado, ou é: .com/ então não deu pra eu olhar teu blog, mil desculpas mas não acessa. Se estiver incorreto o link, então manda de novo que prometo passar pra olhar. Beijo e obrigada por comentar.

**taisinha: **Realmente espero que não a tenha matado, nem que tenhas sofrido um infarto. Bem, continuei, mas espero mesmo que esteja tudo bem com você n.n. Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada por comentar.

**Ksia: **Legal saber que gostou tanto e está ansiosa. Bom, já postei o capítulo 4, o 5 em agosto, e bom, eu que agradeço pelo seu comentário. Beijos e obrigada.

**Obrigada mesmo a todos pelos comentários. É sempre muito bom saber o que todos estão achando. E me desculpem por não postar tão frequetemente, estou tentando o que posso. Muito obrigada mesmo pela atenção e disposição de todos que deixaram comentários e que estão lendo a fic.**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capí**t**ulo 4: Queda de braço, roupas e espionagem.**

**Bella POV**

Creack!

O som barulhento de outra pedra quebrando encheu o ar. Larguei a mão que antes pressionava contra os fragmentos da rocha, encarando o rosto absurdamente bonito de seu dono à minha frente. Ele mantinha o cenho franzido e tinha um olhar determinado.

-"Amanhã, aqui, na mesma hora."– As palavras saíram compassadas de sua boca, a voz soando zangada e desafiadora.

-"Emmett, não acha melhor esperar até minha força ficar normal?"– O questionei um pouco temerosa de ter de ver aquela expressão em seu rosto de novo. Ao fundo podia ouvir gargalhadas, vindo dos outros. Até seus risos eram tão perfeitos, que pareciam música aos meus ouvidos.

-"A estarei esperando **amanhã**."– Ele trincou a mandíbula em sinal de irritação, era visível que agora estava mais zangado. Parecia tão assustador que só assenti com a cabeça, em concordância.

Estávamos em um campo aberto mais uma vez, na minha disputa de queda-de-braço com Emmett. É a sexta vez que ele perde, e sinceramente não sei por que insiste tanto em pedir revanches, já que só irá se aborrecer mais. Carlisle e Esme não estavam conosco hoje, por culpa de afazeres, o que me deixava temerosa quanto a sofrer um atentado.

Reprimi a vontade de gritar por socorro, enquanto ainda encarava Emmett. Mesmo no momento eu sendo mais forte que todos, Emmett é bem maior que eu, e assustador também. Então é natural ficar com um pouco de medo. Na verdade, com bastante medo. A idéia de gritar por ajuda está parecendo cada vez mais tentadora.

Será que ninguém se compadece da minha situação, aqui?

-"Vamos, Bella."– Ouvi a voz melodiosa me chamando, e não precisei olhar para reconhecer sua dona.

Alice era realmente absurdamente linda. Parecia que tudo nela combinava, em um contraste perfeito. Até sua baixa estatura contribuía para deixá-la parecida com uma fada. Só faltava um par de asas.

Na verdade todos aqui são absurdamente lindos. Tanto que não só beiram à perfeição. Eles **são** a perfeição.

Olhei para Alice quando senti sua mão puxar a minha em direção aos outros e longe do alcance de Emmett.

Alice acaba de ganhar o posto de meu super-herói favorito.

-"E Emmett..."– Alice lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, antes de franzir o cenho. –"Não faça mais essa cara para Bella. Estava a assustando."

Voltei a olhar para Emmett. Será que vai ficar mais zangado? Ah, por favor, não. Mas pra minha surpresa, e alívio, ele fez uma cara confusa, abandonando a zangada.

-"Desculpe Bella."– Sussurrou sem jeito. E não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta.

-"Sem problemas. Não foi nada."– Pedidos de desculpas sinceros são realmente especiais. É sempre impossível recusá-los.

Ele sorriu, e não consegui deixar de pensar que Emmett realmente parecia um urso. Não só pelo tamanho. Sempre achei os ursos criaturas dóceis e fofas. E é realmente impossível não gostar de Emmett.

-"Agora Bella, vamos atrás de roupas para você."– Alice começou a falar animada e com um sorriso no rosto. Como assim roupas para mim? Olhei-a surpresa. –"Já comprei algumas, mas não serão suficientes. Passaremos o dia inteiro no shopping comprando! Não é, Rose?"

Como assim, não serão suficientes? Havia roupas suficientes para montar pelo menos, uma loja de roupas. E uma loja de roupas **grande**.

-"Claro. E não esqueça o fim de semana inteiro, que temos pela frente!"– Rosalie confirmou com um sorriso.

Acho que nunca terei palavras boas suficientes para Rosalie. Com seus longos cabelos loiros, se Afrodite for a Deusa da beleza e a mulher mais linda e perfeita de todas, então Rosalie seria sua encarnação. E...

Ela disse algo como passar o fim de semana **inteiro** comprando?

Meu Deus. Parece um **pouco** exagerado.

Mas, é melhor eu não falar nada. Alice está tão animada, que chega a dar pulinhos, e seus olhos brilham de uma forma a mostrar o quanto ela está feliz com a idéia. Sem contar que não deve ser tão ruim fazer compras o dia todo com ela e Rosalie...

-"Sinto acabar com a felicidade de vocês..."– Jasper se pronunciou com o cenho franzido, se aproximando, mas ficou calado quando olhou para Alice. Parecia perdido.

-"Não é bom, Bella ir a lugares com pessoas, no momento. Esqueceram?"– Edward se juntou, provavelmente completando o que Jasper iria falar.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto quando olhou pra mim, e automaticamente parei de respirar. Se eu achava que não tinha palavras para descrever Rosalie, então tinha certeza absoluta de que nunca as terei para falar de Edward.

-"Ah."– Alice e Rosalie tiveram os sorrisos apagados de seus rostos.

Repreendi-me profundamente por intimamente ter adorado a notícia.

-"Não se preocupe Alice, teremos bastante tempo para fazer compras quando eu puder ficar perto de outras pessoas."– Por que eu estou falando isto?

Nunca me conformei por não ter ficado calada agora.

-"Você promete Bella?"– Alice me olhou com cara de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado, e Edward me observava de um jeito estranho, parecia apreensivo.

Mas afinal, o que tinha demais em acompanhar Alice e Rosalie nas compras?

-"Claro."

Futuramente Descobriria o que tinha demais em acompanhá-las nas compras. E também o porquê de Edward e Jasper terem me olhado como se eu tivesse assinado uma sentença de morte.

E nunca me arrependi **tanto** de algo.

...

...

...

**Edward POV**

A chuva caia tão forte e intensa agora, que um humano não conseguiria enxergar um palmo a frente do nariz. No entanto, ainda posso ver claramente, apesar das gotas de água que caíam do céu, tentarem de forma insistente, atrapalhar. Escondido atrás de uma árvore grossa faz alguns minutos que a observo.

Os longos cabelos castanhos escuros, que secos caíam sobre seus ombros e costas de forma graciosa e moviam-se delicadamente quando o vento ou uma brisa os soprava. Agora molhados permaneciam colados junto a seu corpo, não de forma menos graciosa. Suas roupas também molhadas permaneciam junto a seu corpo, marcando cada curva perfeita.

Ela estava completamente encharcada. Completamente perfeita. E eu permaneci imóvel, com os olhos grudados em sua figura, parada a beira daquele precipício. Uma visão esplendorosa.

Por alguma razão, Bella estava vindo aqui todos os dias. E o curioso é que vem sozinha. Na primeira vez me assustei quando não a encontrei, e saí seguindo no rastro de seu cheiro. Muita coisa me passou na cabeça naquela hora, pensava coisas desde ela ter fugido até ter encontrado cheiro de sangue humano e não ter conseguido se controlar. A primeira opção me assustando mais que a segunda. Não queria que ela se fosse. Então a encontrei de pé, parada, na ponta do precipício. Os olhos fixos encarando a paisagem que se estendia a frente. Foi um alívio tê-la achado, e como não queria lhe incomodar fiquei escondido até que ela saísse para casa. Nos dias que seguiu ela tornou a voltar aqui, sempre quando todos estavam ocupados com algo. E eu novamente a seguia.

Talvez eu estivesse começado a ficar viciado neste negócio de segui-la e observá-la por tempo indeterminado. Mas não posso fazer nada. É mais forte que eu. Quando percebo estou atrás desta árvore, fitando sua figura tranqüila, um pouco afastada.

Hoje também a segui. Era a sétima vez que ela vinha aqui. Desta vez chovia forte, e estávamos encharcados. Novamente a vontade desesperadora de me juntar a ela me tomava por completo, e inconscientemente invejei a água que a molhava e entrava em contato com seu corpo. Era incrível poder observá-la, mas também era igualmente incrível poder estar ao seu lado.

-"Se ainda fosse humana teria sérios problemas em ficar debaixo dessa chuva. Uma gripe seria o mínimo."– Nem percebi quando proferi tais palavras, mas não me arrependi. Ela não pareceu surpresa por me ver ali, no entanto, me olhou enquanto caminhava calmamente até seu lado direito, voltando a olhar para frente. Imitei seu gesto, encarando as nuvens e todo o azul que se estendia a frente.

Estava nervoso com o que ela fosse falar. Talvez não devesse ter saído de meu esconderijo. O problema de agir impulsivamente é que só começamos a pensar nas conseqüências depois de não ter mais volta. Mas no momento só posso esperar sua resposta. Fazer o quê.

-"Teria?" – Pelo canto do olho a vi levantar uma sobrancelha. Pensei que ela fosse falar outra coisa. Como: "o quê faz aqui?" ou, "como me achou?". Mas é melhor assim, não gosto de mentir, e agora não teria uma resposta convincente o suficiente para uma pergunta assim.

-"É, teria. Você sabe..."- Dei de ombros. –"Não ficamos doentes."

-"Mesmo? Eu não sabia." – Ela me olhou com uma cara verdadeiramente surpresa, para meu espanto.

-"Quê?" – A encarei diretamente, virando meu rosto para olhá-la melhor. –"E mesmo assim veio?"

-"Gosto da chuva. E como me sinto realmente bem, achei que não teria problemas."- Ela disse simplesmente voltando a olhar pra frente.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Ambos olhando as nuvens carregadas, e vendo a chuva molhar tudo abaixo dela. Era realmente maravilhoso poder desfrutar de sua companhia. Mesmo sem falar. Bella é uma daquelas pessoas que fazem você se sentir bem só de estar por perto.

-"Fico feliz que tenha parado de se esconder." – Ela disse, hesitando antes de continuar, franzindo levemente o cenho. –"É estranha a sensação de estar sendo observada."

Estava tão concentrado em meus próprios pensamentos, que levei algum tempo para processar tudo o que ela falou, completamente. Na verdade talvez estivesse chocado. Mas então, a compreensão veio com tudo. Ela sabia que a estava observando este tempo todo? Meu Deus, que...

Vergonha.

Talvez ainda dê tempo de me esconder atrás daquela arvore e... Ora, não seja tão ridículo, disse a mim mesmo. Mas o fato é que: o que se faz em situações como essa?

Até minha capacidade de falar parecia ter sumido. Eu não devia ter saído de meu seguro esconderijo. Na verdade, não deveria tê-la seguido todos os dias. Ou melhor, Deveria ter tido mais cuidado.

O ponto é que não me adianta nada ficar pensando nestas coisas agora. Preciso dizer algo, e foi pensando assim, que de alguma forma consegui murmurar um:

-"Desculpe."

Eu estaria completamente vermelho agora se ainda pudesse corar. Queria poder me esconder, então encarei o chão sem coragem de olhá-la, enquanto esperava sua resposta.

-"Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso." – Sua voz chegou a meus ouvidos num sussurro reconfortante.

-"Sabia que era eu?"- Perguntei constrangido e curioso. Um pouco esperançoso também. Talvez no fim, ainda haja esperança. Talvez ela não tenha percebido quem era ou desde quando a observava e bom... É melhor ficar como espião de um dia que da semana inteira.

-"Sim. Senti..."- Ela parou de falar hesitando, parecia pensar. –"Senti seu cheiro. Desde o primeiro dia que vim até aqui."

Por alguma razão, sua voz parecia constrangida quando concluiu. E depois disso toda esperança que eu poderia ter se esvaiu completamente. Ela sabia que era eu. Sabia que a estive olhando a semana inteira. E por culpa do meu cheiro. Ser pego pelo cheiro... Como fora...

Tolo.

Arrisquei levantar a cabeça e vi Bella olhando pro chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Não consegui evitar. Comecei a rir à medida que compreendia. Na verdade gargalhei. Era tão patético que chegava a ser engraçado.

-"Por que está rindo?"- Ela me perguntou confusa.

-"Bella."- Eu a olhei com um sorriso. –"Você vive me surpreendendo, sabia? Nunca imaginei, ou cogitei a hipótese de você reconhecer ou sentir meu cheiro. Algo tão bobo. Tão bobo que nem prestei atenção ou tomei cuidado."

Era verdade cada palavra. De todas as formas que poderia imaginar para ter sido pego, o cheiro era o último. A pesar de termos um olfato aguçado, inicialmente deveria demorar a Bella captar cheiros à distância e reconhecê-los. E pela distância em que estava ela deve tê-lo sentido fraco, e também parecia distraída. Mais é algo tão básico e bobo, que chega a ser engraçado. Na verdade não é tão engraçado, mas precisava de um motivo para rir perante a felicidade boba que me atingiu ao saber que ela havia reconhecido meu cheiro desde o primeiro dia.

Ficamos novamente calados por algum tempo, ela parecia pensativa e me surpreendi quando ouvi sua voz baixa e melodiosa quebrando o silêncio.

-"Não acho algo bobo."- Ela franziu o cenho como se lutasse com as palavras, ou ponderasse se devia continuar. Ma enfim continuou um tanto incerta, e olhando de novo pro chão. –"Eu gosto... do seu cheiro."

Encarei-a surpreso e um pouco em choque. Ela havia mesmo dito aquilo?

Sorrir parecia inevitável...

**Continua... ****

* * *

**

**Como prometi, de julho não passou. Espero que não tenham se zangado muito comigo. Pretendia postar um pouco antes neste mês, mas é realmente complicado quando não se pode ter acesso ao computador por muito tempo. Como viajo nas férias para minha outra casa, não dá pra escrever muito aqui, já que todo mundo quer o computador e é realmente impossível escrever com muita gente por perto, já que me desconcentro com a conversa e acabo participando por vontade própria ou obrigada.**

**Estou imensamente aliviada pelo fato que ninguém me deu realmente um soco, ou soltou algum xingamento. Palavrões são realmente feios. u.u**

**Depois de um tempo concluí que pessoalmente não gostei do capítulo 3, acho que pelo fato dele ter sido maior não ficou muito bom.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram este capítulo 4 e estão acompanhando a fic. Muitíssimo obrigada mais uma vez a todos os comentários. Estavam fantásticos. Adorei realmente lê-los.**

**Espero que digam o que acharam deste capítulo também.**

** Ótima semana e finalzinho de férias a todos.**

**Postarei o capítulo 5 no começo ou final de Agosto, já que no meio dele estarei em provas novamente.**

**Adoro todos vocês.**

**Beijos.**

**Ziza.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Flash Back.**

A garotinha de três anos levantou o braço o mais alto que pôde, segurando na pequena mão a barra da camisa do pai com força, antes de puxá-la para baixo, numa tentativa eficaz de chamar a atenção do mais velho.

- "Mamãe."- Foi tudo o que ela disse, quando o pai inclinou a cabeça para encará-la.

Charlie abaixou-se até ficar na altura da filha, de forma a poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- "A mamãe só acordou um pouco indisposta hoje, Bella. Não precisa se preocupar."

Ele abriu um sorriso, tentando passar segurança ao pôr uma mão sobre a cabeça da menina.

Os olhos chocolates da pequena encararam os do pai em busca de uma confirmação para suas palavras, afinal, aquele sorriso não lhe parecia igual aos que seu pai sempre lhe dava. E estava correta, pois não havia muito brilho nos olhos do mais velho. A seu ver estavam transbordando de preocupação e... Tristeza.

Ela sabia que a mãe era doente. E sabia que havia também um motivo para o pai mentir pra ela. Portanto só assentiu com a cabeça, antes de seguir em direção ao próprio quarto. Porque talvez um dia ela soubesse...

Um dia talvez descobrisse... Já que tudo tem uma explicação.

Ou nem tudo...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ela espreitou de uma forma um tanto tímida pela fresta da porta. Não tinha certeza se podia entrar... Sabia que uma coisa era certa: não poderia ficar o dia todo ali. Uma hora a veriam, e sentia medo de ser pega. Mesmo sem ter certeza se estava fazendo algo ruim ou errado provavelmente receberia uma bronca, não que se importasse muito com isso. O medo vinha da vergonha que tinha certeza de que sentiria ao ser pega. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido enquanto pensava confusa e dava outra espiadela pela fresta. Apesar do medo ela não queria, e não iria, sair dali. Não podia.

Mas o que diria? Ainda não tinha certeza. E se fosse incomodar? Por mais preocupada que estivesse não queria importuná-la. Melhor seria se saísse logo dali, mesmo que não quisesse.

E hesitando deu as costas àquela pequena fresta.

Não porque quisesse, mas porque sabia que era o que deveria fazer.

Uma vez lera num livro uma frase que dizia que as pessoas agiam de acordo com seus interesses, em proveito próprio. Executando ações que as deixassem felizes. Ela queria ver a mãe, e ficar perto dela. Isso a deixaria feliz, muito feliz, mas se estivesse atrapalhando, então ficaria triste. E ela já sabia que a mãe ia ficar melhor. Se entrasse só porque queria ficar perto dela, seria egoísmo de sua parte ao submetê-la a algo cansativo como uma visita. E o que importava era que ela melhorasse.

Porque depois que melhorasse, então talvez... Talvez ela até pudesse... Mesmo que só um pouquinho...

...Brincar com ela.

...

...

...

Ouvia as vozes animadas das outras crianças naquele dia nevado. A cidade estava coberta de neve. Inteiramente branca.

Bella olhava a rua através do vidro embaçado da janela do próprio quarto. Observava as outras crianças brincando felizes com todo aquele gelo, como sempre acontecia quando nevava. Estava frio, entretanto as crianças não pareciam se importar muito com isso.

Ela gostaria de poder juntar-se a elas. Perguntava-se se poderia brincar daquele jeito algum dia e sabia da resposta: provavelmente não. E mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de imaginar a si mesma também lá fora, brincando com todo mundo como qualquer criança normal, sem se importar com a neve, com o frio, com o tempo que fazia no momento.

Fechou as pálpebras.

Assim, de olhos fechados, ela podia imaginar o frio e a neve por todos os cantos. Imaginava os gritos felizes lá embaixo ao seu redor, como se estivessem ao seu lado. A textura que deveria ter uma bola de neve, a sensação de tê-la diretamente em contato com sua pele, com seus dedos...

Os batimentos de seu coração aceleraram levemente, e ela suspirou abrindo lentamente os olhos. A mão encostou com cuidado no vidro um pouco frio da janela, e então escorregou devagar até a extremidade de uma das pontas e, mais uma vez, desejou que aquele vidro fosse tudo o que a separava do mundo do outro lado dele.

...

...

...

Suspirou...

Seu pai continuava mentindo depois de tanto tempo. Depois de _tudo_. Não era como se ela não soubesse que a mãe não estava só _indisposta_, quer dizer, ela tinha a mesma doença. E seu pai mentia tão mal... Era só dar uma rápida olhada em seus olhos para ter total certeza de que estava mentindo, ou nem isso, já que até a voz ou a própria face denunciava seu desconforto.

No fundo, ela sabia que aquilo já havia virado um código entre eles. Ela sabia que ele sabia que ela entendia o verdadeiro significado, quando ele dizia que: "a mamãe está indisposta hoje.", na verdade queria dizer que ela estava tendo uma espécie de recaída. Queria dizer que a doença estava lhe perturbando. Mas de certa forma, aquela verdade era mais _fácil_ de ser dita daquela forma. E ela entendia tudo isso _perfeitamente_ bem. Bem até _demais_.

E talvez fosse esse o problema...

...

...

...

Os olhos infantis brilhavam de surpresa e excitação.

- "O tio e a tia têm certeza de que posso mesmo?"

Fazia uma tarde ensolarada, tão rara naquela cidadezinha, que Charlie e Renée resolveram levar a filha para passear um pouco e acabaram parando para visitar dois velhos amigos da família, os quais Bella reconhecia como tios.

- "Claro que sim, Bella." – Billy confirmou se agachando na altura da menina. – "Já tem algo em mente?"

Ela franziu levemente o cenho, em claro sinal de concentração, e lançou um olhar para a barriga da tia que estava muito maior que da última vez que a vira.

- "Não precisa dizer agora, Bells. Pode pensar com calma e falar outro dia."- Charlie se apressou em dizer, pousando a mão no ombro da filha e tentando transmitir segurança.

A garotinha balançou a cabeça em negação.

- "Tudo bem. Já sei um. Pode..." – Ela olhou para o tio e depois para a tia. – "Pode ser Jacob?"

O senhor e a senhora Black se encararam surpresos um minuto, e assentiram sorrindo.

- "É um nome lindo, Bella, obrigado." – A senhora Black disse amavelmente à Bella que sorria aliviada.

- "Mas por que Jacob, Bella?" – Renée perguntou curiosa à filha.

- "Porque é bonito e combina com Black, e porque..." – As pequenas bochechas coraram, enquanto a voz infantil diminuía. – "Assim eu poderei chamá-lo de _Jake_."

Os adultos olharam a pequena menina com um sorriso bondoso.

- "Tenho certeza que Jake vai adorar, e vocês vão se dar muito bem no futuro." – Charlie apertou a mão no ombro da filha.

E mal sabiam eles que aquelas palavras seriam a mais pura verdade. Ou talvez soubessem.

...

...

...

O barulho de seus passos soava pela casa, a ansiedade no ar. _"Onde ela está?"_. Já a havia procurado pela casa inteira, desde que se levantara, e ainda não tivera sucesso em encontrá-la. Era frustrante. E um pouco desesperador também.

Parou um momento. Talvez se pensasse um pouco com mais clareza, pudesse raciocinar melhor e se lembrar de algum canto que se esquecera de ir.

"_Onde me esqueci de ir? Onde?"_, perguntou-se com impaciência. Olhou a sala em que se encontrava, observando os raios solares tomando todo o ambiente e espalhar-se pelo chão num toque sutil. Estava tão entretida em sua busca que não notara que fazia sol. Era raro fazer um bonito dia ensolarado naquela cidade. "_Será que...?"_.

Havia um sorriso em seu rosto quando voltou a caminhar em direção ao jardim, nos fundos da casa. Um sorriso que aumentou ao ponto de lhe iluminar o rosto, quando parou na varanda e observou debaixo da sombra fresca das árvores a mulher sentada no balanço de madeira, lendo um livro com um semblante calmo.

- "Mãe." – Ela chamou não muito alto.

A mulher baixou o livro que tinha em mãos, um sorriso doce no rosto quando olhou para a filha.

- "Demorou desta vez Bella."

Foi tudo o que ela disse, enquanto continuava a sorrir e abria os braços num convite sugestivo para a filha juntar-se a ela.

Bella permaneceu estática por algum tempo. Estava deslumbrada com a cena: um dia ensolarado, a grama verde do jardim em perfeito contraste com as flores e a sombra convidativa das árvores onde a mãe se encontrava sentada no balanço. O que mais a deslumbrava era a imagem da mãe. Parecia que cada pequeno detalhe ali naquele cenário combinava para deixá-la mais deslumbrante, sentada com um livro entre as mãos, a pele clara brilhando a luz dos raios de sol, que iluminavam seu rosto gentil, dando um maior brilho aos olhos e ao sorriso que ela lhe dirigia.

Sempre achara que sua mãe era como um anjo, e em momentos como aquele ela tinha completa certeza de que ela de fato, era um, porque uma pessoa normal não podia ser tão esplendorosa e gentil. Não podia fazê-la sentir-se bem e feliz só com um sorriso, nem ser tão delicada e surrealmente frágil.

"_Porque uma pessoa normal_...", acrescentou mentalmente, enquanto corria até ela com um sorriso maior ainda, se fosse possível, e era envolvida em seus braços, _"... Não pode ser igual a mamãe"._

...

...

...

- "Ele é tão fofinho." – Bella suspirou, dando um sorriso e brincando com a pequenina mãozinha gorducha do bebê.

Os mais velhos sorriram ao observarem a cena.

- "Você também era assim quando saiu de mim, Bells." – Sua mãe lhe disse com ternura.

- "Mesmo?" – A pequena menina fez uma cara engraçada de espanto, fazendo os pais rir.

- "Mesmo. Seu pai ficou tão bobo que bateu várias fotos suas quando era bebê." – Renée lançou um olhar malicioso a Charlie, que tossiu um pouco e corou.

- "Isso porque você foi o bebê mais lindo que já vi na vida. E continua sendo." – Ele se curvou para beijar a bochecha da filha e afagar seu cabelo com uma mão, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso e piscava um olho. – "Ainda bem que herdou isso de sua mãe."

Renée lançou um sorriso enternecido ao marido.

- "Mas a personalidade dela é igual a sua." – Disse amavelmente.

- "Então..." – Bella interrompeu, parando para pensar na conclusão de tudo aquilo, e chamando a atenção dos pais. – "Eu sou uma mistura do papai e da mamãe?"

Os pequenos olhos castanhos chocolate estavam tão confusos e surpresos por aquela descoberta, que fez o pai e a mãe rirem mais uma vez aquele dia e a pegarem no colo em um abraço grupal.

- "Isso porque você é uma combinação entre sua mãe e eu, Bells." – Charlie explicou. – "O que significa que sempre irá ter uma parte dela e outra minha em você."

- "Em uma família todos somos um só, como nesse abraço." – Renée falou bondosamente. – "Entretanto, não esqueça que você não é simplesmente uma mistura do papai e da mamãe. Há algo dentro de você que só você tem. Uma característica especial que a torna única. Que faz de você a nossa Bella."

A pequena menina voltou pensativa ao chão, tentando entender o que havia ouvido e olhando o bebê.

- "O Jake também é família, não é?" – Ela questionou.

- "Todas as pessoas das quais gostamos muito são nossa família, Bella." – A mãe respondeu pacientemente.

- "Então, também poderemos ser um só? Como irmãos?"

A garotinha tinha os olhos brilhando em expectativa, o que fez os dois adultos abrirem um sorriso bobo de contentamento.

- "Se assim você desejar..."

- "Perfeito!" – Bella se virou entusiasmada para o berço, encarando seu futuro irmãozinho. – "Nós seremos um só também Jake! E eu prometo que sempre vou cuidar de você!"

Era uma promessa infantil, mas feita com tanta determinação, que até Charlie e Renée acreditaram sinceramente que seria cumprida.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né?**

**Ok, eu nem sei se alguém ainda vai ler essa fic, ou se interessar por ela. Também acho pouco provável que as pessoas que a acompanhavam voltem a acompanhá-la, mas se alguém que acompanhou essa fic voltou a lê-la agora, então minhas mais sinceras desculpas por todo este tempo sem postar. Afinal, foram dois anos pra esse capítulo 5 aparecer.**

**Na verdade a maior parte dele foi escrita dois anos atrás mesmo. Poucas coisas foram mexidas por mim recentemente. O problema é que como esse é um capítulo só sobre o passado eu fiquei meio confusa quanto ao quê do passado da Bella eu deveria mostrar, então acabei ficando sem inspiração no tempo e as lembranças ficaram aleatórias. Pra ser sincera ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, mas neste capítulo 5 que talvez não esteja divertido ou muito bom, tentei intercalar momentos felizes e um tanto tristes do passado da Bella, pra todos terem uma noção de como ela cresceu e o tipo de ambiente em que viveu.**

**Talvez muita coisa tenha deixado a desejar. Várias lembranças que eu havia escrito preferi deixar de fora para o capítulo não ficar muito cansativo ou muito dramático, mas tentei deixá-lo o melhor possível e espero que gostem.**

**Bom, eu adorei os comentários do capítulo 4 e queria agradecer por todos eles de verdade, mesmo depois de dois anos foram eles que me fizeram voltar a postar esta fic, então muito obrigada a todos.**

**Deu um trabalhinho me lembrar da senha dessa conta e de como se postava, até porque o site tá bem mudado, o que me surpreendeu bastante. Também não sei se perdi o jeito de escrever, já que eu tinha 15 anos quando postei o capítulo 4, mas vou tentar fazer meu melhor.**

**Dois anos atrás acabei deixando a fic de lado também porque tive de focar nos estudos, e o ano passado também foi muito corrido, sem falar que acabei me interessando por outras coisas. Agora que to no terceiro ano meu tempo tá meio apertado e não tenho certeza de quanto em quanto tempo vou atualizar aqui, mas prometo que no máximo todo mês posto um capítulo, apesar de poder postar bem antes também, já que estou mais organizada e tenho ideia do que escrever em cada capítulo.**

**E é isso, espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem sobre o que acharam. E aos que acompanhavam, mais uma vez: mil desculpas.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram este capítulo.**

**Ziza.**


End file.
